Death by a Plastic Wrap Box
by Beatitude Girl
Summary: I'm bored and the way I came up with this is at the end and I am horrible at summaries. So read if you want,, if not, that's okay too. It's a funky story and random, so it won't bother me if no one reads this. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! and some, but very little, Jaya.
1. Prank Gone Wrong

**Hey y'all! This is a crazy one-shot I decided to make because it's an idea. There is a reason it's not in my one-shot mania. It's a really stupid idea, so don't be afraid to say it's stupid. It won't hurt my feelings. I'm bored and I'll tell you how I got this idea at the end. Here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the weird story line.**

plastic wrap

The ninja had the day off. It was peace full, and they all decided to go to the store and buy something to use for pranks or other things. It was April first, so you have to buy prank supplies. They went to Walmart to find anything. Nya also decided to get some supplies to last the week and Jay went with her, being Jay. As they were getting Ziploc bags, Jay noticed the plastic wrap. A thought popped in his head, use the plastic wrap on the game system when he was done with it so when the next person went to change the game, they had to unwrap layer upon layer of plastic wrap.

Jay got two boxes and then they waited for the others. After everybody showed up, they went to Chick-Fil-A for lunch. Nobody said anything about what they got at the store, except for Zane and Nya, who never got anything for pranks.

Later, once they got back to the _Bounty_ , everyone went to set up their pranks, minus Zane, Nya, and Jay. Jay went to play the newest Star Fare game. Once he was done, He wrapped the game system up using both boxes of plastic wrap. Then, Nya and Zane came in, grinning. _'Oh no'_ Jay thought.

"Jay, Do you want to help us pull a prank?" Nya asked her boyfriend.

"Sure. What kind of prank?"

"Well, Nya and I were thinking, With how sharp the edge of the plastic wrap boxes are, there is a small possibility that someone could cut themselves if not careful." Zane started to explain.

"And then we thought that maybe we could act like a break-in occurred and I disrupted the robber, so they took the nearest thing, which would be one of your empty plastic wrap boxes, and "kill" me. I wouldn't really be dead, we already made fake blood with some of the things we bought. All you would have to do is act like i was really dead." Nya finished. Jay thought about it. It would be good, but could he act good enough for Kai, Cole, and Lloyd to believe it?

"Yeah. I'll do it. But you'll only be "dead" long enough for them to believe it, right?" He asked.

"Of course, Blue boy."

"Well, let's get this set up! We don't have all day!"

 ** _An hour later..._**

"AHHHH!"

"Nya!" Jay yelled. Everybody went to the game room, where they saw Nya's "dead" body. Jay just wrapped his arms around her and started "crying." If his face wasn't buried in her chest, you would've heard him actually laughing. Zane ran up and checked her pulse, and announced that she was "dead." Everyone, except Jay, believed the Nindroid. Jay had "blood" all over his hands and then Kai noticed the plastic wrap box with Nya's "blood" on the sharp edge.

"Well, they weren't here to kill anyone. They would've had a weapon with them if they were, not use an empty plastic wrap box." He stated flatly. He had tears in his eyes and started shaking.

"How'd the plastic wrap box get in here? not like they would bring it with them." Lloyd commented.

"I don't care." Came Jay's muffled voice. "She's gone. She was my life, and now she's dead."

"AH!" Nya screamed to scare everyone, minus Jay and Zane, who just sat there laughing.

"NYA! Why would you do such a thing. You scared me!" Kai asked his once "dead" sister.

"April fools!" The three said in unison.

"You two were in on this!?" Cole asked Jay and Zane.

"But how'd you not die with all this blood?" Lloyd asked Nya.

"It's not real. Zane and I made it to look like real blood."

"Ah..."

 ** _A week later..._**

"AHHHH!"

"Nya, you okay?" Kai asked. "Nya?"

"Nya! answer us!" Jay yelled.

"Nya, stop playing jokes. we all know you're not dead. It's not April fools anymore." Cole "Jay, tell her it's not going to work."

"I-I-I-I c-can't. Sh-she's r-really d-d-dead."

"Jay, stop playing jokes. Zane, why don't you tell her we know it's just a prank."

"That is impossible, Lloyd. I would if it were a prank, but I'm afraid she's really been murdered."

"Nya?" Kai asked as he went to check her pulse. "Guys, She really dead. My last living relative is no longer living... she's gone." The last part barely came out as a whisper. "Nya's gone."

"Murdered with a plastic wrap box..."

plastic wrap

 **How'd ya like it! Be truthful, please. I'd rather you tell me you hate it than tell my that you loved it and it be a lie.**

 **So, I got the idea of one of the ninja being murdered with a plastic wrap box from looking at how sharp the edge of one is. I was getting a piece of plastic wrap for something and I noticed how sharp the edge was and I'm like, could you kill someone with the edge? That's how I came up with this... Yeah. R &R! #SpeakLife**


	2. Goodbye Nya Smith

**Hey! I got a request to continue this, and so I am... This is going to be kinda sad, though, so no hard feelings, please. It might have another death, or two, maybe none at all. Here goes nothing!**

* * *

"Today, we remember the life of Nya Smith."The pastor started, "Not very many people know how she died, but I heard it was very tragic. She was a brave young woman, never backing down to save the ones she loved." Everyone heard someone sobbing. It was a mix if Kai and Jay... "Zane, Cole, and Lloyd have something to say about Nya. Zane,"

"Thank you all for coming here today. I would tell you how her death came to be, but her brother asked us not to." Zane said as Kai and Jay quieted down a bit. "Nya was strong, that is why her death was so unexpected. I know we will all miss her, as we already do. She said she had a song she always wanted someone to sing at her funeral, but she never told us what song and Kai hasn't said much since her death, though, surprisingly, he has said more than Jay." Cole and Lloyd laughed. "I wish she were still here, but as Sensei always tells us, The past is the past. We must focus on now, sadly without our beloved sister. That's what she was to all of us, except Jay. She was a sister. We all fought like siblings, played pranks like siblings do," Jay started sobbing again. " And even had food fights like siblings do. The last fun memory we all have of her was the prank she, Jay and I pulled. She was the best prankster on the bounty, though she hardly ever pranked anyone. I could go on forever, but then I'd take everything away from Cole and Lloyd. Cole..."

"Thanks, Zane. Like Zane said, she was like a sister to us. A sister that you would be dead if you got on her bad side. Since I'm a ghost, I had to be extremely careful of getting on her bad side, because she was the master of water, and she could disintegrate me instantly." That earned laughs from everyone, including Kai and the no longer energetic Jay. "Whenever they had water fights, they'd have her against them and she'd win. Every single time. There's a song she would sing all the time while she was a samurai, it's called Brave. That's what she was. Brave. I don't know what else to say that won't take anything away from Lloyd, so, Lloyd..."

"Yeah, She really was a sister to me. I was an only child and she taught me to be glad I was an only child! I never played pranks on her after the first time she tried to kill me. She may have not been a ninja very long, but she was always a part of our team. The bounty's a mess now that she's gone and we're missing our "motivation" to clean it. It was more like that "I'm gonna kill you if the bounty isn't clean in fifteen minuets" look that got us cleaning. Yeah, we have Sensei, but it's not the same. We just get extra Training if we don't clean it, and we all like the extra training because it usually gets our minds off Nya. There was a song she would sing as she was cleaning her room, she never knew I heard her sing though. Well, there were a lot of songs, but one that hit me the most. It's called I Refuse. And it says "I don't wanna live like I don't care, I don't wanna say another empty prayer..." and that just made me look at my life and realize that I had lived like I don't care. The next day, I had her pray with me and I gave my heart to serve Christ because of her. If I had never met her, I would've never became a Christian. I'll miss her, but I know she's never going to feel pain again and that she's having a reunion with her parents now."

Once Lloyd was off stage, someone that surprised everyone came on stage. It was Skylor. She had a soundtrack on the ready for Nya's funeral because she has asked if Skylor could sing the song Zane talked about.

 _"If I die young, bury me in satin_  
 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
 _Sink me in a river at dawn_  
 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Uh oh, uh oh_

 _Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
 _She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_  
 _And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
 _Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
 _I've had just enough time_

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_  
 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
 _Sink me in the river at dawn_  
 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
 _I've had just enough time_

 _And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
 _I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_  
 _I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
 _But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_  
 _There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_  
 _Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

 _...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
 _I've had just enough time_

 _So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
 _What I never did is done_  
 _A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
 _They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
 _And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
 _Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

 _Uh oh (uh, oh)  
_ _The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
_ _Go with peace and love  
_ _Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
_ _Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time_

 _So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls."_

"Nya asked me to sing that song if she died before I did and I think it fits what she would say right now perfectly. We all will miss her. I already do. She was my best friend and I wasn't surprised when she became the master of water. I knew she had it in her. She was strong, brave, beautiful, and inspirational. Goodbye Nya Smith..."


End file.
